Gregor and The Prophecy of Return
by Consul Mike of Denmark
Summary: Gregor goes back to the Underland after four years and he must defeat an enemy who will come back to life and become immortal if Gregor fails. Yes this my first fanfic so summary stinks. I aplogize the first chapter is part 1 cuz that document is old.
1. Part 1

Gregor and the Prophecy of Return

Ch.1

Disclaimer: Um hey ya I'm not Suzanne Collins so I don't own the Underland

"The plane will land in New York in 10 minutes." The flight attendant announced. Gregor was so excited to be back in New York. He had told his parents he was only moving there for a job but he planned to go back to the underland and see Luxa, who by now was 16. Gregor couldn't remember if she had to be married at 16 or 18 so he decided to go when she was 16 to be safe. When he arrived at his old apartment he went to the laundry grate and saw Nike, Howard's bond, there to pick him up.

"Hey Nike! How's the underland?" Gregor asked Nike

"It fares well overlander,"

"How is Luxa?"

"She has overheard the rumors of your arrival. I apologize overlander, Howard and I couldn't keep quiet,"

"It's alright Nike," He just then realized he had forgot all about Howard.

When Nike landed in the High Hall he jumped off and ran towards Vikus who was waiting there.

"How fare you overlander." Vikus asked Gregor in a soft tone.

"Good how about you Vikus?"

"The queen has been asking me about your return Gregor."

"She has!" Gregor exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Yes. Follow me."

Gregor followed Vikus into Luxa's room.

"She has turned down all of our suggestions for a husband because she thought you would come back and apparently you have Gregor."

"Where is she?"

"In the prophecy room with Nerissa. I shall send for her."

"Thank you Vikus."

"I shall leave you alone for when she arrives."

Ch.2

"What is so important Howard?" Gregor heard from a familiar voice.

"Oh you'll see."

As soon as Luxa saw Gregor she wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug and choked Gregor.

"Hey Luxa!" He said with the remaining air he still had in his lungs.

"Oh Gregor, I knew you'd return!" She said still hugging him

Before he could catch his breath he realized he was kissing Luxa. He still hadn't caught his breath when he was on one knee and saying "Luxa, will you marry me?"

"Oh Gregor! Yes!" He almost suffocated but caught his breath before he was kissing Luxa again.

Vikus came in and said, "It is settled then. The marriage will be tomorrow!"

(A/n: sry for the short chapter I ran out of ideas)

Ch.3

"Gregor the Overlander do you take Luxa the Queen of Regalia to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And Luxa the Queen of Regalia do you take Gregor the Overlander to be your husband?"

"I do" "You may now kiss the bride," Cheers arose from the crowd and Gregor and Luxa kissed.

Just then a bat flew into the arena, "Overlander! Your family has arrived!" Hermies gasped out between breaths.

"What! Where are they?"

"Over… there… by… Nike…" When Hermies finished he fell to the mossy floor of the arena dead blood spilling out of his stomach. Nike fluttered over with Gregor's family, "Hermies!" Then Aurora, Luxa's bond, came over. When Gregor's family came over. "Gregor! What is going on here?" Gregor's mom Grace asked him.

"I am marrying Luxa,"

"What!!"

"I am m-"

"I heard you!" His mom replied with tears in her eyes.

"Grace you knew this would happen," His dad told her

"Yes, but I didn't expect it this fast." Just then the horns rang.

"King Gregor, Queen Luxa the spinners are attacking the north wall!" A frightened soldier yelled.

"Their coming over the wall!!!"

One dove for Luxa and Gregor pulled his dagger and was able to stab it between the eyes about a foot away from Luxa.

"There are too many!!" Gregor heard a bat say as the soldier on his back was knocked off

"Luxa, Gregor! Get inside!" Vikus yelled as he was swarmed by a group of seven spinners. Aurora came and swooped down and picked up Luxa, "Gregor!" Luxa yelled. Gregor held of the spinners just in time for Luxa to escape. "Gregor!" Luxa Screamed. Aurora had to hold Luxa back from jumping out the window to save Gregor from a swarm of spiders all over him.

Ch.4

After the battle Luxa lay crying in her bedroom when there was a knock on the door, "Luxa? Is that you?" Mareth called, "There is someone to see you," "Tell them to go away!" Luxa called out between sobs. The door opened and in walked a battle wounded Gregor with a cast on his arm and limping on his right foot. Luxa still had not looked up from the pillow and he went over and kissed her on the back of the head, "Gregor?" Luxa said, "Yeah" She still hadn't looked up, "Are you still alive?" "Yes. I'm here now aren't I?" "Yes. I thought I was going crazy" This time she rolled over and looked into his eyes. They stayed like that for five minutes until Mareth said, "I'll leave now," He said as he walked away. Neither of them paid attention to him. They continued to stare at each other until Gregor kissed Luxa. That night Luxa held on to Gregor so hard he had to tell her need to use the bathroom to catch his breath when he got back she was crying softly on his shoulder afraid that she might lose him like she did her parents. She was still clinging to him when he woke up and he looked and saw she was still asleep. He tried to wiggle free but when he tried to she just held on tighter so he just lay there waiting for her to wake up. When she did a messenger came and told her that the council wanted to see Luxa. And only Luxa.

Ch.5

When Luxa got back she was sobbing. "Gregor!" He hugged her, "The council says you will put me into too much danger and are making me marry someone else!" She began to sob even more. "So what did you tell them?" "I said I would never marry anyone else" She said her crying softer, "Then they told me to go and think. I already thought and I want to stay with you," At that instance a group of guards came in, kicked Gregor in the stomach and tied him up. Two other guards were holding back the screaming Luxa. "You will thank me for this when you're not dead." A mysterious voice crowed into Luxa's ear.

(A/n having writers block)

Ch.6

When Gregor arose he was in a dark room and began to worry. Not for himself but for Luxa. He wondered what they had done to her. Luxa was in her bedroom with guards inside of her room and outside. She just sat there, waiting for nothing. When she got up and was about to go out the door when the guards blocked her path, "Can't let you do that your Highness." She socked him in the mouth, "Move!" She kicked the second guard and the guards outside came in and they both walked into a fist. She sneaked around until she was around the corner of the dungeon. No guards were there. She walked to the door and opened it, "Gregor, where are you?" Luxa whispered. "Over here Gregor said walking out from behind the door with his dagger in his hand. He wondered how she hugged him in the darkness, "Come on Luxa let's get out of here." "Yes Gregor lets go!" Still clinging to his hand Luxa lead him to her room dodging anyone that might report them. Just then Howard walked up, "How fair you cousin?" He asked sarcastically, "Howard you know of what happened with the council!" Luxa said through clinched teeth. Howard walked away laughing. When Gregor and Luxa reached their room Gregor said, "What will happen when they wake up?" "Hmm I didn't think of that. Help me push them outside into the closet in the hall way." When Gregor got back in Luxa's room she hugged him tight. There was a knock on the door and the same mysterious voice called out, "You shall regret this Queen Luxa!! Ssssssssssssssss!!" Gregor thought he heard the hiss from a snake.

Ch.7

When Lizzie awoke in a cave with a strange creature standing guard, he hissed at her and said, "Ah, I see you've come to. Follow me…" Lizzie thought it was a snake but wasn't sure because she was still half asleep. "Where are my parents and sister?" Lizzie blurted out. "Oh don't worry about them…Sssss!" When the snake told her to wait Lizzie sat there and passed out from lack of sleep. When she had woken up she was in a cell being transported by about a dozen snakes, "Where are you taking me?" No snake replied. In fact none of them paid attention. One snake whispered, "She has no clue what we are using her for… Heh the puny king will have no choice but to give us half of their land if they ever want to see the child again…Sssss" "Heh she doesn't know we've killed her parents yet…Sssss" "Yes that little 'Pinces' as the little one called herself was lucky to find a hole to escape out of!" "Do not worry Slavtra she will likely starve to death."

Boots was on Temp's back riding to Regalia when the guards stopped Temp checked him and let him go in when he did finally get into the palace Gregor came and hugged Boots tight, "Where is Lizzie?" "Lizzie was taken by snakes and Temp give me ride!" "Where are mom and dad?" "They in our hearts." "There dead!!" Tears began rolling down his cheeks. When he stopped crying he began to feel very frustrated and craved revenge. By the time the snakes came with Lizzie only four of the 12 were there. As soon as he saw Lizzie in that cell he pulled out his dagger and yelled, "Put, Her, Down!" When they ignored his demands he cut on in half and started after the others yelling, "YOU!!!! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!!" "Now, Overlander…" One started to say but got his head chopped off before he could finish. When there was only one left Gregor said, "Now… Put her down or your next!" The snake jumped out one of the windows landing hard on the ground and died from impact. By then everyone in Regalia knew his parents were dead and no one stepped near Gregor. Not even the council who said they would force Luxa away from him the day after the snake incident. Gregor didn't come out of his room for days and not even Lizzie or Boots were allowed to see him. Only Luxa who said that the whole attack from the spinners was not on purpose but said it was something they were forced to do by the snakes. (A/n Hey does anyone remember what snakes are called in the underland?) The only time Gregor came out was to go to the hospital to get his cast removed. His limp had stopped and his pain in his arm was softer. He had told Luxa to go see Nerissa and see how she was doing after getting sick with a fever. Luxa found her in the prophecy room reading a prophecy in the secret room that the regalians had just discovered. "Luxa there is a new prophecy with you and the overlander in it! It's the Prophecy of Return!" It read: To see or not to see is the key, for which the traitor will rise and return to only not see, the key of return which be in the arms of friend from far. To see or not to see the king must rise and save the queen and find the light or face the fright of the traitor who may only return if the king's light is extinguished and fails to not see the key of which he must see. For he is the warrior of past who may not see the key and see it to banish all evil in the return of… It ended without finishing. Then Nerissa pointed on the floor. …the key of light.


	2. Part 2

**(A/n Hey sorry about all the other chapters being on one document I made that a while ago so it was all joined together. Also don't get on to me about the prophecy not being in emphasis I'm still learning what all changes and what doesn't change when I add a story)**

**Disclaimer: Um hey ya I'm not Suzanne Collins so I don't own the Underland. Sad I know XD. I only own the characters I create.**

Part 2

Ch.8

When Gregor had seen the prophecy for himself he couldn't believe it, "Nerissa I thought you said there weren't any more prophecies that include me!" "I did not read this prophecy well. I apologize." "It's alright Nerissa." Luxa then cut in and started strategizing, "Assuming we have had many traitors it will be hard to know which one it is, but it says 'Extinguish the king's light' and I believe it is Henry because he was the one who tried to kill Gregor and rule the Underland," "Yeah he seems most likely." "We are most likely to find him in the rat's land but Ripred told me that a few rats saw a strange human walking into the jungle." "So we're going to the jungle and who all is coming?" "Wait! The friend from a far, now who could that be?" They stood there silent thinking. "Drakus! Nerissa remember him from the earlier times when Vikus would take us to the lake of light, he was always there." "How are you so certain it is him?" "I can't think of anyone one else who is so far from Regalia." "How come I have never heard about this 'Lake of Light'?" Neither Luxa nor Nerissa answered.

Ch.9

When Gregor, a bat named Authra, Luxa, Aurora **(Did I spell that right?) **Howard, Nike, Stellovet, Aldri and Ripred all left for the 'Lake of Light' Howard asked Gregor to fly over closer to Howard, "Overlander I must advise you to stay away from Luxa. I agree with the council when they said you would put Luxa in too much danger. And what if you are captured or die? Luxa would never return to us until either you were found or until she dies." "Howard you didn't seem to have a problem when I first got here! What made you worry now?" "I am worrying because Henry will be your opponent." "So you really don't think I can beat him?""No…" "What is it then Howard?" "Oh nothing…" Gregor knew Howard was acting strange. Once they had gotten to the lake of light there was an old man sitting on the shore. "Drakus!" Luxa called out, "Luxa!" Called a raspy voice,"Is that you? I haven't seen you in so long!" "Yes it is. Nerissa and I have come to tell you about a quest we need assistance about." While Nerissa and Luxa filled Drakus in and introduced everyone they decided to stay here for the night. Luxa came and lay down next to Gregor who received a few glares from Howard. He sat up real fast with sweat on his head. He had another falling dream. Maybe he would bond with Authra after the quest. His thoughts were interrupted by Luxa who asked, "Did you have another nightmare Gregor?" "Ya don't worry," Still sweating he laid back down. When they had started off on the trip with Drakus and his bond Flipces, Authra spoke to Gregor, "Overlander I hope you do not mind riding with a less agile bat. I am nothing like my old friend Ares," "You knew Ares?" "Yes when he was an outcast I would visit him constantly." "He never told me about you," "Did he tell you of any of his friend?" "No I guess not." He like Authra not because he was Ares friend but because he was able to talk to Gregor without being all jumpy like other bats. He then when back to what Howard had said. Howard had not had a problem when he sent a note before he left for Virginia saying he'd be back in four years. He wondered what came over him.

Ch.10

They had gotten to the spring and heard a voice, "Ah look who is here my wonderful cousin Luxa and the arrogant warrior." Snuffed a familiar voice, "Gregor is not arrogant! He is the king!" Luxa shot back at him, "Drakus? Is he the one they send to defeat me? Or is little king the wimp to die at my hands?" **(Umm I just realized my prophecy makes no sense) **"Ah from what I've heard I must reclaim the sword of Drakus and I shall rule the Underland." "You shall never take it from me you traitor!" "You are right I won't. My rats shall." At Henry's word rats stepped in surrounding them. They all lunged at Drakus. Gregor and Ripred could only get a few before one finally got Drakus in the leg and then in the heart killing him. Henry dropped from the vines picked up the sword and leaped into the air and was caught by a bat. "Systhra! How could you betray us?" Aurora asked, "Henry has given me better than anyone of you had!" Systhra replied. They flew off with Gregor, Ripred, Luxa, Howard, and the bats, except for Drakus's bond, followed close behind. Howard, Nike, and Ripred were all caught in a scuffle with Henry's rats which left Luxa and Gregor after Henry. When they got in a cave Henry leapt and knocked Luxa off Aurora and put Drakus's sword to her neck and said to Gregor, "One false move Overlander and you wife is gone!" Gregor stood there. Sword half way out his belt. He could hear Ripred's voice, "What's your plan?" Before Gregor could stop himself he blurted out, "My plan is for Ripred to fall from the sky and land on you!" Henry looked up in shock and disbelief not thinking Ripred was there. This gave Gregor a second. He pulled his dagger and threw it at Henry before he had the chance to turn back around. It hit him squarely in the back of the head and he fell to the ground dead. Hopefully for real this time. When Systhra saw he bond was dead she stopped attacking Aurora and flew off. Gregor went over to Luxa still standing in shock. When he was a foot away she jumped into him and started to cry into his shoulder. Gregor, still trying to stay up, tried unsuccessfully to comfort her. The rats must have stopped dueling with the others when word reached Henry was dead. When Luxa finally stopped crying into his shoulder she went over to Howard to get the cut on her arm looked at. Gregor bent over to roll Henry over and pick up Drakus's sword but when he flipped Henry over Henry stabbed him in the shoulder and close to his neck before he dropped the sword and was dead. Gregor lay on the ground and appeared to be dead. Luxa ran over to him, "Gregor! Gregor! NO!!!" She said before sobbing. Gregor came too in a few hours but kept his eyes almost closed. He saw Howard comforting Luxa who was still crying. Authra and Aurora with tears in their eyes and Ripred lying there in thought. "Luxa, it is too late. He must be dead by now." Gregor then groaned and Luxa and Howard rushed over to him, "How…What… Gregor!" Howard said. Luxa only stared eyes watering. He knew what Howard meant now about "What if you died?" but he still didn't care. He sat up slowly and Howard announced that they would stay here and rest. He was settled on a blanket next to Howard and Luxa came and lay there with him. Still not saying anything. He didn't fall asleep. When everyone had risen they were off to Regalia. They got there in about only an hour because of a shortcut Authra said Ares had shown her. Gregor was immediately in the hospital. It was a week before he got out. He went into the high hall to find bad news. Vikus had died of a heart attack a day after they left. Luxa was still there, waiting for him. She asked, "Are you going to the Overland again?" She had a sad look on her face. "Now why would you think that?" He told her, "I have a beautiful wife and I cannot just go back when everyone is calling me a king." He finished hugging her. "I know." Was all she told him before he kissed her. Unfortunately Howard walked in and they pulled away quickly. "What?" Was what he told Gregor. "You do know I put my cousin's happiness first. And it looks to me your too stubborn too ever die." Howard said with a twinkle in his eye.

Uhg I finally got that done. Now that I've read it over I'm pretty sure it sucks badly. But hey it's my first Fanfic so ehh. I will make a poll asking if I should make a sequal.

Mikey: Uhg got that done

Sam: Why do you think it sucks Mikey?

Mikey: Well everything moved to fast in the end so…

Sam: Oh I get you now.


End file.
